Goodbye
by Ouma
Summary: He find himself in a different world where the Generation of Miracles are acting strange. He can't remember what happen before the coma but he do know something is not right. Will he choose the future or choose the Generation of Miracles.


**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He continues to walk in the middle of the school hallway; it is in the late afternoon once he opens his eyes and look outside to see the sun is already up high. Why is he doing here in school? Where is everyone? Did he accidentally come here during weekends?

Those are the thought that keep repeating in Kuroko mind as he continues to walk.

He doesn't know where his foot is taking him but he can feel that it is taking him somewhere he should be.

Not long after that he stands in front of the music room, the door open by its own which is creepy but somehow it didn't shock him a bit. He walks in as if nothing happens and sees a familiar tainted blue hair sitting on the sofa while playing a guitar. He never knows Aomine can play any instrument since Aomine is a basketball freak just like someone he knows.

That's weird.

He can't remember that person name.

What's his name again?

"His name is Kagami." Aomine answers.

_Is he reading my mind?_

"It's been a long time Tetsu, even though you have been gone for a long time that doesn't mean you should forget about your team Seirin."

"But isn't my team Teiko?" Kuroko asks confusedly.

Why did Aomine mention Seirin? He doesn't remember going to school there and whose Kagami?

"Tetsu." Aomine sounds sad. "We're not in middle school anymore." He says. "You have to leave. There is no need for you to suffer because of the past anymore."

"Aomine kun, what are you talking about?"

Aomine leave his guitar on the sofa and walks toward his former shadow, he gives a weak and regretful smile remembering what he has done in the past to hurt Kuroko. Hopefully by doing this he can be forgiven.

"Thank you for everything Tetsu and goodbye."

He pushes Kuroko back and darkness began to surround him and devour him, Kuroko is about to shout his name but he didn't as he sees himself outside of the Teiko middle school. Once again his foot moves by itself away from the school, even though he didn't look back he can feel the school disappear behind him.

'_Aomine . . .'_

He keeps walking non-stop until he stop feeling another presence nearby.

"Kuroko?"

He turns around to see Midorima standing there and surprise to see he is not with his lucky item today.

"Where's your lucky item?" He asks due to curiosity.

Surprisingly Midorima smile when he hear Kuroko question and walk toward him with his hand inside his pocket.

"I decide that I don't need it anymore." He says.

"Why?"

"Kuroko . . ." There is sadness in his eyes. "You already know the reason for it."

"Eh?"

"Tell Takao to move forward without me." He says and pats Kuroko back.

'_Takao, why do I have a feeling I heard that name before.'_

He walks pass Kuroko and disappear; once again there was darkness before he sees his self in a different place. He is in front of a store that he usually hangs out with the Generation of Miracles including Momoi.

He walks in without thinking because he can feel someone is waiting for him inside.

In front of the counter he can see Murasakibara standing there.

"Murasakibara."

"Kuro chin." The tall guy greets him. "Hello."

He looks at the plastic bag Murasakibara holding to see food which is rice and side dish that has been place inside the plastic bento instead of sweet. Murasakibara knows what Kuroko is thinking so he answers.

"I decide it is time to stop eating sweet." He says.

"Why?" Kuroko feels tears start to come out from his eyes. "Why are you guys acting strangely?"

"You already know why." He says and pats Kuroko head. "Before you go to Kise chin, I have something to tell."

He leans down because of Kuroko height and whispers.

"I love basketball."

Those three words . . . he never thought he get to hear it.

He has to tell that person about this . . .

But, he couldn't remember his name. A guy with black hair and his left eye are hidden behind the bang. What's his name again?

The surrounding changes once more, he is now sitting on the bench and the familiar blond hair is resting his head on his laps. He didn't push the blond away like he usually do, this time it feels like he wants this moment to last forever.

"Kurokocchi." He opens his eyes and their eyes connect. "Are you happy?" He asks with a wide smile.

How should he answer this question?

Why Kise ask him this in the first place?

"Are you happy?" He asks again.

Kuroko feel his heart lighten, something heavy on his shoulder being lift off and an image of a group of people smiling happily at him as they held the trophy up high.

"Yes." He unconsciously answers.

Kise touch Kuroko cheek with his right hand.

"That is good, as long you're happy we're all are happy." He says. "If only we can continue playing basketball together again."

"Kise, what are you talking about?"

"The answer is all in your memories Kurokocchi; you just have to be brave to accept it. You have to accept the past can't be change."

"Kise." He feels something is stabbing him from behind. "You're scaring me."

Kise get up and stretch as high as he can, the sun has began to set at the exact moment the blond turn around at him. "Go." He says. "Akashi is waiting for you presence."

Kuroko nod his head and let the darkness take over again, just like the others Kise also had devoured by the darkness.

Instead of sitting on the bench in the park he is now standing in the middle of a grand ballroom under the crystal chandelier.

"Akashi." He says as he sees a guy wearing a white tuxedo walking toward him.

"You look fine Tetsuya." Akashi walks toward him.

Kuroko eyes widen to see both Akashi eyes is in different color before back to normal, was it just his imagination?

"It is not your imagination."

"Are you a mind reader too?"

"No." Akashi chuckles. "Seeing that look on your face everyone can guess what you are thinking also it thanks to you that my eyes and personality return back to normal. I'm in your debt even though I no longer able to do anything to show my gratitude."

"What are you talking about? Akashi kun has always been the one that helps me and you also are the one that find my ability."

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Please tell me what's going on? Why is everyone acting strange?"

Akashi face softens.

"I lose."

Kuroko startle hearing Akashi says that, why does he sounds so happy he 'lose'.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to ask whether do you wish to continue following us or . . .?"

He points toward the door behind him.

"Or do you wish to move on for our sake?"

"Akashi kun?"

The door open by itself and the familiar faces appear but he doesn't remember their name. There were so close but so far at the same time. The other of the Generation of Miracles surrounds him suddenly and they all are smiling at him.

He can tell that they want him to go but at the same time they want him to stay.

"We want you to be happy." Akashi says.

Kuroko shut his eyes and try to remember, how did he got here in the first place? Why does everyone acting strange? Why can't he remember those people? It was them something hits him. All of those answers are inside his memory.

"Guys." Kuroko says. "Thank you."

_'Thank you for everything.'_

They all nod their head and watch Kuroko ran toward the door, looks like he has chosen to live on for their sake and they truly appreciate for his choice even though it sadden them a bit. After the door is close Akashi see another door show up to led them to the heaven above.

"No regret, right?" Their leader says.

The others just smile and nod.

* * *

Kuroko open his eyes to find himself surrounded by his team. They all look like they're about to cry once he open his eyes.

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouts before he gets kick by Riko.

"No shouting inside the hospital."

Kuroko just smile happy to see them again. A pink hair girl stand beside him and gives the sweetest smile she can, her mouth is open but quickly close it back hesitate to say it.

"Momoi san." Kuroko place his hand on her cheek making her blush. "I know."

_'They're dead aren't they?'_

There were silences between them before she fall and start crying loudly, tears coming out from Kuroko eye as well but the smile on his face remains.

Himuro and Takao are there as well so he takes this opportunity to tell them. "Takao kun, Midorima tells you to move on and . . . Himuro kun, Murasakibara kun says he likes basketball."

They both just smile feeling something heavy inside them is gone.

"Kagami." He calls his current light name.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop playing basketball."

Once he finishes saying those words he closes back his eyes.

_'I really wish to stay here but . . . they still need me.'_

"Goodbye."

The sounds of the beeping from machine stop.


End file.
